


Gravity

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, New York City, Surprises, Tickle Fights, this happens when i listen to too much john mayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: Tom is in New York. His wife isn’t. At least he thinks so.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 25





	Gravity

The meeting wouldn’t end. She watched the clock. 3:17 pm. Her flight in Heathrow left at 8:30 pm and she still had to pick up her luggage at home. Why didn’t she take it with her to the office?

“Miss Fisher?” She looked up at hearing her name. Her old name. Her boss, Mr. Luther was looking at her, an eyebrow raised.

“Pardon?” She looked at him guiltily. She hadn’t listened to a word he had said in the last half hour. A knowing smile came to his face.

“I always forget you’re a Mrs. now. After working for almost 15 years together, it will take a while for me to get used to, please forgive me. So, Mrs. Hiddleston. Didn’t you have a flight out to New York today?” He asked.

“I have. I’m only waiting for you lot to finish this up, so I can get home to pick up my luggage.” She smirked. Low laughter filled the room. _Luther & Frost_ had been her workplace since she was 19 years old. They gave her a chance when she wanted to become a lawyer and she took it. In January she would become a partner

“Well we’re finished. Have a good flight and talk to me on Tuesday, when you’re at our New York office. We’ll miss you.” A warm smile filled Mr. Luthers face. Fiona Fisher, well Hiddleston as of last month, was like a daughter to him. Not only was she companionate and intelligent. She always makes sure the people the people around her are okay. Even if it was only a quick hug. He watched her getting up from her seat, and making her way over to him.

“Thank you William. I’ll see you in January.” She whispered and kissed his cheek, before she made her way out.

She made it barely in time before the gate of her flight closed. She hated flying. But she would look in the surprised face of her husband in less than 24 hours, so it was worth it. Even with the weird layover in Brussels.

“Bobby. Get here. We need to go.” Tom called out for his dog. He already was late. Today was press day, and he still needed to take Bobby for a walk, before he could get to the theatre. He heard the paws on the floor, before his beloved dog came running towards him.

Tom smiled, as he put the leash on his collar, grabbed his backpack and got out of his apartment.

One thing he couldn’t get used to where the paparazzi. New York was full of them. That was one reason he only wore the same colour of clothes every day. In hopes they would grew bored.

His fans he could handle. Most of them were understanding when he told them, that this was private Tom. The Tom who went for a walk with his dog. Or got groceries. But the paparazzi.

He was glad Fiona wouldn’t need to endure this. His wife. He still couldn’t stop the lovesick grin that came to his face, every time he thought about her. His wife. With the photos that had been taken of him in the last 4 weeks he would have thought that news would get out sooner than later, but apparently nobody noticed the ring on his finger.

It had been easier to get to Tom’s apartment than she would have thought. The shuttle that had been booked for her, picked her up at her terminal at JFK and got her to underground parking space of the building without any issue. Luke had thankfully informed the porter that she would need a second set of keys, so after he checked her personal details, he handed them to her, and helped her up with her luggage. He also got the box of groceries that she had ordered beforehand.

Looking at the clock, she saw that she had at least 4 hours until Tom got home, so she decided to unpack. Getting her two big suitcases to the bedroom she almost stumbled over a pair of shoes. _At least some things never change_, she thought to herself. Despite the various theories that Tom was the most perfect human being on this planet, he still was after all human.

It was common, that his shoes were standing in the middle of the room, because he forgot to put them away. He always forgot to pack the dirty dishes into the empty dishwasher, instead letting them stand on the counter. But these were only little things. Like her, hanging her bra’s on the door handle, after she took them off. Or the various hair pins one could find scattered around their house in London.

After all of her clothes were packed in the wardrobe she made her way to the bathroom to take a hot and long shower. After she put on lotion, the air condition of the planes always dried her out, she put on one of Tom’s shirts that had been laying around and some short sweats.

Making her way over to the kitchen, she checked her phone and wasn’t surprised to see, she had some messages. Her colleague from the New York office welcomed her, and wrote that she was looking forward to next week. She was too, if she was honest. She only ever worked in London, but now 4 months in New York? She couldn’t wait. And she also couldn’t wait to see Tom’s face when she would tell him. He didn’t know about it.

The next message was from her brother. It was a picture from her baby goddaughter. She only became an aunt 3 months ago. And she adored little Vicky.

The following 7 messages were from Tom. She grinned as she read.

_>Press day. Already on my third coffee._

_>Miss you._

_>You’re probably asleep and dreaming of me _ _J_

_>Call me when you get up. I miss hearing your voice._

_>We should start planning our honeymoon. I’m going to take you far away for at least 3 weeks, as soon as I’m finished here. I have 6 weeks off before I leave for LA._

_>Also Luke got the press release ready. He’s sending it to you via mail so you can check it out._

_>Need to get back. Charlie took away my coffee. I’m going to fall asleep. Love you._

She had already checked the press release, announcing their marriage. She was pretty certain that it would be released within a couple days. Tom and her had talked about the calm before the storm, and they enjoyed the little time they could do it in private.

_>Just got home. Long day. Call me when you get home. I’ll wait x_

She texted him back and got to work in the kitchen. It would take her a bit of time to make lasagna from scratch.

It was after 7 pm when Tom walked to the entry of his apartment building. He liked that he would be able to walk to work for the next couple of months. Still, after living in London for the last years, a big city without question, New York was a different story. There always seemed to be noise around. And he couldn’t quite figure out what kind of noise. It wasn’t bad. It was just different from what he was used to. Listening to the news on his headphones, Brexit really was getting more ridiculous every time there were news, he greeted the porter with a nod, and got to the stairwell.. Bobby was already running up, Tom close behind him. It only was the sixth floor and he counted it as part of his fitness routine.

When he reached his floor Bobby ran to his door. Faster than usual. Tom didn’t really gave that a second thought. That was until he opened the door to his apartment and found it fully lit. Music was playing and that smell… Bobby was nowhere to be seen, as soon as the door opened, rushing past him. Tom closed the door behind him, putting down his backpack. Nobody had keys to this place. He slowly made his way deeper into his apartment. It wasn’t a big place. Kitchen and living room were one room, no dinner space, as he wasn’t planning on having a dinner party while working here. He passed his closed bedroom door, following the music. As he walked further he recognized the song. It was _Gravity_ by John Mayer. One of Fiona’s favourites.

The smell of food got more intense, the closer he came to his kitchen. By now he had a suspicion. He left his shoes by the wardrobe in the hallway. He knew she hates it, when he left his shoes standing around. His heartbeat quickened with each step he took.

Slowly he crept around the doorframe. There she was. Laying on the kitchen floor, Bobby laying in her arms. Her dark long hair a wild mess on the floor. She was wearing one of his shirts. The one he wore only last night. He leant with his shoulder at the doorframe, watching his wife quietly singing to their dog. He still couldn’t believe how he got so lucky. When they met 4 years ago, her boss had been working out one of his contracts, it was like the world stopped as he laid his eyes on her for the first time. He still could remember what she wore that day. A dark grey dress. Her favourite, he’d found out later. It had taken him 5 meetings with her boss to finally ask her for her number.

She didn’t seem to have noticed him, still cuddling with Bobby, so he made his way over, got on the floor as well and carefully climbed up her body, until his face was right above hers.

“So you decided to say hello?” She asked, as she turned her face to look at his.

“How long have you been here?” He asked, taking her in, putting a stray of her hair that had fallen over her face, behind her ear.

“A little over 5 hours.” She smiled, still petting Bobby.

“So you lied when you told me you just got home?”

“Technically I didn’t. I just got here, when I wrote you.” Her hand came up to rest on his chest, right above his heart. She could feel it beating under her fingers.

“Bobby. Bed.” He said.

“Noooo. I missed him. I wanna give him all the cuddles.” She whined, as Bobby got up and left immediately, recognizing the clear comand in Tom’s voice.

“Was there maybe someone else you missed?” He asked, his eyebrow raised questioned.

“Hm…” She looked up at the ceiling, fake thinking.

“There may be someone. Have you by any chance seen my husba…” She didn’t get further, as Tom closed the distance between them and kissed her. Her arms left his chest, and came around his back, pulling him down to him. God, how she missed feeling the weight of his body on hers. One of his hands crept under her shirt, stroking the skin, before he began to tickle her. She began to giggle immediately.

“Stop. Tom…” She tried to push him from her. He laughed as he pushed himself up, now using both of his hands to tickle her sides.

“Next time you have secrets, me tickling you will be the least of your problems.” His hands crept down her tights, tickling her behind her knees.

“Thomas William Hiddleston. Stop it.” She cried out, failing to stop the laughter. He knelt between her thighs, his hands on his hips, looking down smiling at her as she tried to control her breathing. Still shaking from his invasion.

“No secrets?” She asked, out of breath.

He shook his head.

“But technically this was only the first part of a surprise. I thought you’d be happy to see your wife.” She fake pouted.

“First part?” He asked. Clearly waiting for her to continue. She pushed herself up from the ground. Kneeling in front of him, putting her arms behind his neck, looking up at him.

“How would you feel about a roommate for the next, say, 3-4 months?” She asked innocently. The smile that came onto his face would probably light an airport.

“You’re serious?” He asked, his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

“I got the confirmation a week ago. Do you know how hard it is, to keep something from you, when you keep telling me how much you miss me? I almost broke the news to you on the phone. But I wanted to see your face, and it was worth it.”

The timer for the lasagna went off. She kissed his check and wanted to get up but his lips were on hers again. His hand wandered down her body, until he firmly grabbed her ass with both hands, pushing her to his hips. She inhaled sharply, opening her mouth, giving him the chance to slide his tongue between her lips. She moaned into the kiss, before her fingers grabbed some of his locks in his neck pulling him lightly away from her. He groaned looking at her hungrily.

“Dinner first.” She winked at him, as she got up from the kitchen floor and made her way to the stove to pull out the lasagna.

Tom looked at her, still on his knees. He couldn’t wait for desert.


End file.
